Hand In Hand
by Mad Girl With A Pen
Summary: A Whouffle-Human AU: "During the spring of 1944, Clara Oswald begins work at Saint William Hospital. Four years of training as a volunteer nurse in London could not have ever prepared her for what was to come." *As a reminder, I do not own nor have created any of the Doctor Who characters or those affiliated with the series*


Chapter One: _'First Impressions'_

In the early spring of 1944, the war had been raging on for the past 5 years with great ferocity and toil taken on the people. It was a time to hope for the best, and expect the worse; a time to live and love as best the conditions would let.  
The strain of the war was most noticeable on the people; Clara Oswald, like many other young women of her age, were required to one way or another take part in the war effort. Many joined the women's land army, Clara decided to become a nurse.  
It hadn't been a spur of the moment decision- no, not Clara. Not ever. In fact, for years after her mother's death of pneumonia, Clara had her heart set on becoming a nurse. It was only until the death of a family friend that her plans were put on pause- they were only to be resumed when war loomed and then eventually came.  
So there Miss Oswald stood in a cream dress and a suitcase in hand that had seen better days, ready as ever to begin work at Saint William Hospital after 4 years of training as a volunteer nurse in London.  
During her time as a trainee, Clara had continued to live in London with her father and the Maitlands- close family friends. She loved her father and adored the Maitlands, but this was to be the first time she had ever ventured out on her own. Despite the conditions under the reason, she was very happy nonetheless. Though a tad bit nervous.  
Clara had been meticulous in every way that morning to assure her arrival at the hospital in due time to meet the head nurse who was to give her a tour of the small, but still beautiful grounds. Clara tapped her heel and double checked the hour on her watch as the anxiousness overwhelmed her in the lobby of the hospital.  
She turned to take a seat when at that moment, the woman whom she assumed to the head nurse, moved her way.  
"Ah, Miss Clara Oswald, I presume?" the nurse's posture assured her to be very stately and grand, but the smile on her face deemed her kind. Clara returned the gesture with a bright hello and a good morning.  
"I am Neve Vastra, the head nurse, as I can imagine you already guessed," she chuckled sweetly as she gestured to her solid navy blue uniform that differed from the other's. Clara thought that the contrast between Vastra's dark hair and grayish-green eyes, gave her an air of an ancient world.  
As they walked through the grounds of the hospital, Clara made mental notes every so often pinpointing the different areas in hopes she would not get lost later on. The cafeteria, the way to the garden, the intensive care unit, Vastra's office, Clara's own living quarters that she was to share with another nurse, and finally, the ward she would be assigned to- the children's infirmary.  
Walking through the double doors that led to the children's infirmary she could hear the sounds of giggles and laughter all around- Clara thought it a bit strange, but was glad to see that gloom did not inhabit every corner.  
"Oh, I think we may have just found where the dear Doctor has gone to," Miss Vastra commented as they made their way in.  
They had previously gone to the hospital director's office, but only in vain as they found he had not been there.  
"And so at that very moment, at that very _precise_ moment, there was a loud **ROOOAARRR**," more giggles issued as a man in a white coat and bow tie, scooped up a little girl with flaming red hair into his arms- both roaring in unison. The children laughed on in their beds as they watched in amusement at the antics of this man; Clara could not help but smile at the sight.  
Vastra cleared her throat, it barely audible in the noisy room; in a demand for the man's attention she moved forward, leaving Clara at the doorway. The Doctor looked up from his happy state and moved to set the little girl back on her bed with a small kiss on her forehead and smile to match; Clara stood back watching.  
"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to finish the story tomorrow," the children all groaned and protested in unison. "I know, I know! But remember how I told you about a mean old alien who wanted to take over the planet?" He turned towards Vastra and the children giggled, "Well, she's nice now _but_ she's set on making me work. Tomorrow then, chaps!"  
He only walked two steps before Miss Vastra stopped him in his tracks, "Doctor, I don't think that's the proper way of treating a child with bad lungs, and besides, these children are meant to be resting not horse-playing." She motioned towards the little girl with the fiery red hair.  
He heaved a heavy sigh and fetched his round glasses out of his coat pocket before responding, " She's a human girl, not made of glass. I would never do anything that would endanger any of their well-beings. Besides, story-time is all there is to look forward to around here. Honestly Vastra, even I look forward to this." He chuckled, his voice midway between deep and boyish.  
His hair was dark and brown, parted to the side and slicked back. The velvet colored bowtie he wore, Clara thought, suited him very well although most men his age rarely wore one. As she stood there watching the pair, she noticed how very animated his gestures seemed- childlike and restricted all the same. He seemed like a paradox to her.  
Clara was snapped out of thought when his eyes moved from Vastra to her instead. Somehow in the confusion of her observations, the conversation between the two had moved on and faded from Clara's notice. The smile that had inhabited the man's lips a second ago was now gone. His eyes were darker, sunken in even; his whole demeanor had changed upon laying his eyes on Clara. He moved to put on his glasses as he approached her alongside Vastra.  
"So you must be Miss Clara Oswald, our new nurse." Up close Clara could see his eyes were green, but the round glasses that rested on his nose looked out of place- like he didn't need them, but rather wore them as a mask to hide behind.  
"Yes. Pleasure to meet you, Mr…?" Clara stuck out her hand, waiting for a response all the same, but he only moved to stuff his hands inside his coat pockets.  
"I'm the the hospital's director. 'The Doctor,' you can call me, the Doctor."  
Clara was confused and hesitant in her response, "The Doctor? _Just_, the Doctor?"  
"Yes. That will do just fine, Miss Oswald," he bid her a good day and walked out the double doors without another word.  
"H-have I done something wrong?" Clara turned towards Ms. Vastra for an answer.  
The head nurse only sighed and shook her head ,"No, no you haven't dear." Vastra and Clara made their way out to hall once more before continuing, "The Doctor is a very private man, Clara. A peculiar one at that too, but he's kind nonetheless- well, most times." She gave Clara a sympathetic look in response to the Doctor's attitude.  
Only the question of who this man was lingered in the air and Clara did not push the subject further, already sensing that the head nurse would not say much either way.


End file.
